Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication networks and, more particularly, to calibration of synthesizer phase using a reference harmonic.
Electronic devices can comprise two or more communication devices that share one or more signal processing units. For example, a wireless local area network (WLAN) device and a global positioning system (GPS) navigation device can time-share a common signal processing unit such as a frequency synthesizer. The shared frequency synthesizer can generate a GPS reference carrier frequency (e.g., a 1575.42 MHz signal or a 1227.60 MHz signal) when the shared frequency synthesizer is allocated to the GPS navigation device. The shared frequency synthesizer can generate a WLAN reference carrier frequency (e.g., a 2.4 GHz signal, a 5 GHz signal, etc) when the shared frequency synthesizer is allocated to the WLAN device.